La Guirnalda
by LUNA-NIS
Summary: ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde por lo que la playa comenzaba a quedar desierta, la brisa aumentaba su fuerza y las olas del mar su intensidad, pero a lo lejos, ... en el mar, el se acercaba ...


Disclaimer : Harry Potter y su mágico mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, los derechos son de la Warner, no escribo esta historia con fines de lucro

Hola : no se cuantas veces hice y deshice esta historia, al final quedo así, algo de lo mas corto que he escrito, es un song fic, y creo que lo que hizo que quedara así de corto es precisamente la canción, es demasiado ... descriptiva, así que no necesita mucho para narrar una historia, lo único que hice fue adaptarla a nuestra pareja favorita, así que espero que les guste y bueno, lo principal : hacer de esta pequeña historia un pequeño tributo por esta humilde escritora a una mujer que nos cautivo con su vos, a una mujer que nació en la madre patria, pero que México adopto como hija propia, ...

**Simplemente dedicado a "La Mas Mexicana de las Españolas"**

* * *

**LA GUIRNALDA**

**Interprete : Roció Dúrcal **

**By : LunaNis**

* * *

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que con la caída definitiva del que no debe ser nombrado las vidas de las personas en el mundo mágico y muggle continuarían con un transcurso, ... normal y sin preocupaciones, el seguir nuestros sueños era nuestra única prioridad ahora

Mis amigos continuaron con sus sueños y yo ... yo también me dispuse a seguir el mío. Curiosamente ambos se habían convertido en capitanes, Ronald Weasley era el capitán del mejor equipo de Quidditch según el, los Chuddley Cannons habían ganado el ultimo campeonato; y Harry Potter ... bueno lo de el es un poco raro, pero cuando comenzamos la búsqueda de los Orcruxes en el Valle Godric, Harry descubrió que una afición de su padre era el velero, así que decidió alejarse del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle siendo el mar, la brisa y las gaviotas su única compañía, primero aprendió todo lo que necesitaba saber para su nueva aventura, y después, al sentirse libre, decido a como el dijo, "buscar su sueño" de esa forma el llevaba hasta ese día dos años como capitán en su propia barca. Me gusta pensar que encontró lo que buscaba, rodeado del viento que lo hace sentir libre, ... yo, yo también me dispuse a buscar mi sueño, sueño que se encontraba en aquel entonces en algún lugar de Bulgaria, me fui a buscar a otro capitán, Viktor Krum me hizo una propuesta a la que no me pude negar, y junto al pase unos hermosos meses que convertían mi sueño hecho realidad, ... pero incluso los mejores sueños se convierten en pesadillas

Así que me dispuse a dejar Bulgaria y escogí un lugar al otro lado del mundo para encontrar un nuevo sueño, ..., aun así, estaba perdida, en un país que no conocía, y sin saber realmente que hacer, ni siquiera recuerdo como termine en ese lugar, ... en esa playa de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas ...

_Estando yo en la arena  
De la playa viendo el mar  
Un hombre guapo  
Venía remando en una barca  
Que venía aproximándose  
Hacia mi._

Recuerdo perfectamente aquel, día, ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde por lo que la playa comenzaba a quedar desierta, la brisa aumentaba su fuerza y las olas del mar su intensidad, pero a lo lejos, ... en el mar, el se acercaba ...

_El me miró.  
Me sonrió  
Y yo coquetamente  
Hice como que no vi_

Era increíble como en un lugar tan alejado de lo que alguna ves consideramos nuestro hogar, nuestros caminos se volvían a cruzar, era como si el mar me lo hubiera devuelto, pero en mi corazón la antigua pesadilla seguía viva ...

_Me dijo "Hola"  
"¿por qué tan sola?"  
en ese tiempo estaba muy decepcionada  
de un amor._

No corrí a sus brazos como internamente pensé hacerlo al reconocerlo, simplemente nos miramos a los ojos no hizo falta mas, nunca había hecho falta mas y como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado nos contamos nuestras aventuras

_Le conté toda mi historia  
De mi infierno y de mi gloria  
La experiencia de un intento  
De un ayer que mal viví._

Y el escucho, como solo el sabe escuchar, y jamás me reprocho mis decisiones, a el como a Ron después de un tiempo no le caía bien Viktor, algunas veces, pensé que había descubierto algo por medio de la Legemerancy, pero recuerdo haberme dicho que era una tontería, el me advirtió pero yo no quise escuchar ...

_Al lado de un querer  
Que me hizo ver mi suerte  
Me quería causar la muerte  
Y por eso fue que huí._

Aun así, creo que me fui con Viktor por que en Inglaterra ya no tenia nada que me detuviera, Ron se caso con Luna, Ginny nos sorprendió con Draco, Harry se interno en el mar, y mis padres los asesinaron poco tiempo antes de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort, tal vez me fui a Bulgaria por que le temía a la soledad, finalmente estaba sola nuevamente, hasta esa tarde en la playa ...

_Y me encontré con esos ojos  
Verdes claros, como los mares,  
Como los lagos  
Y yo admiré su boca  
Que no habló mentiras._

Mi reciente pasado fue olvidado y reemplazado por ese sorpresivo beso que me robo, pero que no iba a permitir que lo hiciera así que lo tome de regreso, realmente cuando el dejo Inglaterra fue cuando ya nada me detenía en ese lugar ...

_La nueva historia hoy se escribía  
Un bello idilio recién nacía_

El me sonrió y yo sonreí, solo con el me sentía segura, y a su lado la soledad para mi no existía, realmente no se cuando lo deje de ver como a un amigo, no ... el era mas para mi, siempre lo fue ...

_Me hizo una guirnalda  
Con puras bugambilias  
La puso en mi frente  
Yo me sentí divina_

El tiempo se detuvo, la eternidad comenzó ... la magia nos envolvió

_Me convirtió en su reina  
Y me llevó en su barca  
Y vimos a lo lejos  
El Puerto de Vallarta._

Y en su velero nos alejamos de la orilla, la costa parecía mágica, y nada a nuestro alrededor nos oprimía, comprendí por primera ves la libertad que el sentía

_Oímos de las olas un canto dulce  
Y suave y vimos mis consentidas aves volar  
Y al ritmo de la barca  
Yo me entregué en sus brazos  
Y me perdí en el verde  
Mirar de sus ojazos_

Estando así, entre sus brazos descubrí sensaciones desconocidas pero que llevaba dentro de mi, cada caricia, cada beso, me hacia temblar, esa ves se convirtió para mi, en mi eternidad fugitiva

_Vimos el sol ponerse  
Vimos oscurecerse  
Y de un momento a otro  
El lucero apareció_

El manto estelar cubrió nuestro encuentro, la Luna nos baño con su luz y a lo lejos en el Puerto de Vallarta las estrellas se confundían con las luces de la ciudad, el cielo parecía mas infinito que nunca ...

_Nos vimos en silencio  
Pedimos tres deseos  
Dos se me concedieron  
Y el otro aún no_

El regreso a la libertad del océano infinito, yo me quede en tierra, deje el puerto de Vallarta pero nunca me aleje de la costa, por que algún día el mar me lo devolverá, por eso ...

_Hoy mi deseo es  
Estar en esa barca  
Volver a estar en el edén  
Del Puerto de Vallarta_

_Hoy mi deseo es  
Estar en esa barca  
Volver a estar en el edén  
Del Puerto de Vallarta_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado plis agradecería sus comentarios

**Luna-Nis**

**Aguascalientes, México 27 Marzo-2006 3:12 am**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ↓)**


End file.
